The Dragon's Assassins
by Erza Ackerman
Summary: —¡Los matare! —Detrás de él apareció Lucy reprimiendo una carcajada, la miró con desafío —No la tendrás muy fácil rubiecita, juro que los mataré. Y la risa de Lucy fluyo sin ninguna delicadeza o intento de reprimirla. —¿Crees que Natsu se lo tome bien? —Preguntó Levy a una Erza con mirada juguetona. . (Titulo así por el momento, a menos que lo cambie) Denle una oportunidad ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Declame:**__ Fairy tail no me pertenece. _

The Dragon's Assassins

.

"Noticias de último minuto informa…

La famosa banda The dragon's assassins queda por segunda vez sin una vocalista femenina.

Esta noticia se registró ayer a las 12:00 de la noche por parte de los integrantes de la banda, Jellal Fernández declara.

"Esto ha sido por unas complicaciones que ha habido con nuestro bajista y vocalista femenina, como ya sabrán, ellos eran pareja. La verdad nosotros aún estamos procesando la información, ya que ella se fue sin más, solo dejo una carta en donde explicaba asuntos personales y ya. Quiero decir a los fans que no deben entrar en crisis, encontraremos a alguien lo antes posible, además, creo que merecemos un descanso, así que esto nos servirá de unas pequeñas vacaciones".

Aunque, gracias a los comentarios amarillistas pudimos descifrar lo que refería a los "Asuntos personales". Cabe recordar que Lisanna Strauss estaba en cinta del bajista de dicha banda, Natsu Dragneel. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que ella abandonara la banda?.

Nuestra respuesta es la siguiente;

-Lisanna Strauss dio a luz a gemelos, la pasada tarde de ayer, los familiares de esta y la banda mantuvieron todo en secreto para que no se produjera un acercamiento de paparazzis, Según un informe médico que se coló por la red, una de los bebes falleció a los minutos de nacer, aquello fue la bomba para la decisión de abandonar la banda y a su novio junto a su hija, cuyo nombre desconocemos.

-Muchos comentaristas la han catalogado como una mujer cobarde y mala madre. ¿Qué opina el público?.

Cuando la banda aclaró esta ruptura, efectivamente el chico de extravagante cabello rosa no se encontraba con ellos. ¿Será que todo esto es verdad?, pues la respuesta es sí."

—Natsu….¿Te encuentras bien? —Desde la puerta apareció Erza, la primera vocalista de la banda —La cena está servida desde hace bastante.

El Dragneel suspiró pesadamente —Sí… Bajo de inmediato —Su voz sonaba quebrada. Desde la puerta, Erza le dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer por esta. Natsu tiró el periódico a un lado de su cama, para luego vislumbrar un pequeño recuadro donde salía él y Lisanna. Se mordió el labio y la colocó boca abajo para luego abandonar la habitación y dejarla completamente solitaria y frívola.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraban los chicos de la banda y sus novias, Jellal, Gray y Gajeel, Juvia y Levy incluyendo a su ex vocalista, Erza. Todos estaban con la mirada posada en las escaleras, si es que en algún momento Natsu se dignaría a aparecer.

Y por efecto, de ella venía bajando un ojeroso Natsu —¿Quieres que suspendamos el acto con los fans de mañana? —Preguntó Jellal mirándolo con interrogación. Dragneel tomó asiento.

—No será necesario, lo haremos de todos modos.

Una tensión se formó poniendo incomodos a los presentes —Natsu…—La voz dulce de Juvia captó la atención del pelirosa —Llamaron de la clínica, hace unas tres horas…..—El brazo izquierdo de Natsu se tensó, dejando en la mesa la cuchara que sostenía —Emily podrá recibir visitas desde mañana, y el cuerpo del bebé será entregado también… —La boca de Natsu se tensó —Pero si gustas puedo ir yo a ver….

—No, no te preocupes, iré yo —Alzó su mirada, mirando a Juvia le tomó la mano con delicadeza —Recuerda que pasado mañana te licencias, hermanita —Y le sonrió, causando un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la peliazul.

Todos rieron.

—Por cierto Juvia —Habló Levy —¿Qué vestido usaras?.

—¡Oh cierto!, quiero saber todos los detalles —Comentó Erza mientras comía su segundo plato de pastel.

Y aquello se había convertido en una charla completamente de chicas, las cuales solo interesaban a ellas y a sus novios, él quedaba fuera de lugar. Tomó las llaves del departamento y salió a la fría noche.

Las calles se encontraban solitarias y mustias, el único sonido que había, era como el viento movía las delicadas hojas de los viejos árboles. Su caminar era quedo, era, como si quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, y de sus ojos, lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Sus emociones estaban hechas una mierda. Su pecho se oprimía con cada paso que daba. El vaho comenzó a salir de su boca, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tan" sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando ambos cuerpos se golpearon entre sí, ella votando su bolso y él tambaleándose por el golpe, ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios te pa….—Pero la femenina voz se detuvo —Oh, así que choqué con el bajista más famoso ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó con una mirada llena de sorna.

Las palabras ardían en su garganta —No…no te equivocas…—Pero el suave acento se le hizo familiar —¿Acaso eres…

—Sí, soy la amiga de Levy, al parecer poco me recuerdas —Y sonrió —Lucy.

—Solo recuerdo la forma en que te odiaba —Murmuró Natsu. Causando una pequeña sonrisa en ambos. Observó más allá de ella y vio la maleta que portaba —¿Estas de visita? —Inquirió mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la pequeña plaza que estaba a tan solo unas cuadras. Seguido de Lucy.

—La verdad es que no, vengo por un tiempo indefinido —La sonrisa que adornaba su angelical cara desapareció —Natsu…si quieres hablar de lo que paso —El pelirosa comenzó a andar más rápido —Puedes contar conmigo.

Y entre la obscuridad él sonrió.

Un exquisito olor llegó a sus fosas nasales despertándolo poco a poco, el sol se colaba por entre las cortinas, su cuerpo pesaba, por un hecho desconocido. Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, quedando ciego por un momento, para luego comenzar a ver con claridad, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la esquina de su habitación, en el suelo de esta se encontraba una polera ploma, la tomo y la acomodó a su cuerpo, para luego salir de la blanca habitación.

Desde la cocina se podía vislumbrar como una silueta femenina caminaba de un lugar a otro llevando platos y tazas, su vestimenta consistía en un pequeño short y una polera sin mangas, su lacio pelo rubio caía por su fina espalda.

Y en sus pies había un pequeño gato de color azul que mordía un gran pescado.

El pelirosa apreció por la puerta y sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión de ver a Lucy preparando el desayuno, en su cocina, con sus cosas, con su comida y en su casa —¿Qué haces aquí, Lucy? —Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

La rubia se dio media vuelta y deposito pan caliente en la mesa, junto a dos tazas humeantes de negro té —Los chicos me dejaron quedarme, además necesitas compañía —Sonrió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—¿Compañía en qué sentido? —Frunció el ceño —Puedo cuidarme solo.

—Pero no puedes cuidar solo de una bebé —Y rápidamente se tapó la boca. El pelirosa se paró de la mesa rápidamente y se dirigió escaleras arriba, yendo directamente hacía la habitación de invitados, y, efectivamente las cosas de la rubia estaban acomodadas ahí, como si esa fuera su casa desde siempre.

—¡Los matare! —Detrás de él apareció Lucy reprimiendo una carcajada, la miró con desafío —No la tendrás muy fácil rubiecita, juro que los mataré.

Y la risa de Lucy fluyo sin ninguna delicadeza o intento de reprimirla.

—¿Crees que Natsu se lo tome bien? —Preguntó Levy a una Erza con mirada juguetona.

La peliroja mordió su pastel con deseo —Planeo mucho más para ambos —Y una risita quisquillosa salió de sus finos labios.

—Moooh... Natsu, no te enojes —Murmuró tiernamente la rubia que seguía a paso rápido el veloz andar del pelirosa, quien, por cierto, estaba cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de su capucha negra, y sus ojos con gafas, también negras. Ella no tenía que preocuparse ya que nadie la conocía, solo a excepción de sus amigos.

—Dekliojme —Murmuró de mala gana.

—¿Qué? —La rubia se comenzó a acercar a grandes zancadas, y una vez que alcanzó a Natsu, este la ignoró —¡Natsu Dragneel! —Y todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor se detuvieron, hasta que un destello blanco se presenció en la calle. Y de pronto, ambos estaban corriendo calle abajo seguidos por una plaga de reporteros.

La tarde ya había comenzado a caer cuando al fin se habían podido escabullir de entre todos los reporteros, estaban en la entrada del hospital y Natsu se encontraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu nivel de discreción supera mis límites, ¡Los supera! —Comentó en un grito casi silencioso.

De la anda apreció una enferma —Señor, pedimos respeto, estamos en un hospital —Y se fue.

—Eso ha sido raro —Comentó Lucy mientras sonreía, avanzó hacía Natsu y le tomó la mano —Vamos que tú niña te espera —Y comenzaron a caminar adentrándose en las infinitas salas.

Los nefastos llantos inundaban los oídos de ambos, quienes intentaban hacerles caso omiso, la mano de Natsu estaba tensa, y, según a los ojos de Lucy, él aún no estaba preparado para ver a la bebé. Luego de una casi larga caminata se detuvieron frente a una puerta, en la cual en una pequeña placa estaba el nombre de la pequeña "Emily Dragneel", el pulso de Natsu se aceleró.

—¿Señor Dragneel? —Detrás de ellos apareció la misma enfermera que los había regañado en la entrada, una señora de edad con pelo rosa —Necesito que me acompañe —Y ambos desaparecieron, dejando a Lucy esperando fuera de la habitación.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Natsu reapareció con un traje completamente esterilizado, según debería ser, se lanzaron una mirada lo bastante corta como para entender los pensamientos de cada uno, con un largo suspiro, entró.

La habitación era, ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, pintada de un color rosa pastel, llena de muebles y figuras, y en el centro, dentro de una incubadora se encontraba un pequeño bultito con una manta y ropa blanca, de su gorro se escapaban diminutos cabellos de color blanco, a simple vista le pareció tierno, se acercó hacia la máquina de vidrio y posó sus manos encima _"Menos de dos minutos"_ fueron las palabras de la enfermera, con cuidado abrió tal cual como le enseño la señora y la sacó. La sostuvo en sus manos, eran tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan irreal…, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sentimientos encontrados se hallaban con aquel diminuto cuerpo.

Lucy desde el gran ventanal contemplaba como Natsu sostenía con cierta inseguridad el cuerpo de Emily, las varoniles manos de Natsu eran suficientes para sostener el cuerpo de la bebé, era prematura, por lo tanto su cuerpo era demasiado pequeño, que prácticamente, se podía acunar con las dos manos juntas de Natsu. Y entre medio de toda esa escena vio a Natsu llorar, sorprendida se acercó más al vidrio y colocó sus manos en este, como si se algún llamado se tratase, la bebé abrió sus ojos, y Natsu la besó.

—¿Todo bien? —Murmuró Lucy preocupada.

Natsu sonrió —Todo bien —Se estiró en su largo sillón de cuero y colocó sus pies en la mesita de centro —¿Sabes?...sentí como si mi pecho dejara de ser oprimido, como si un peso dejara de existir.

—Me alegro por ti Natsu —Lucy dirigió su mirada hacía uno de los relojes, abrió sus ojos a más no poder —Natsu no te quiero poner histérico o algo pero….son las 19:00 en punto y el mini concierto con los fans comenzaba a las 18:00.

Rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó con él, Erza lo mataría, lo fusilaría y todo lo que terminara en ría en términos sádicos.

Los gritos de los fans eran cada vez más eufóricos, eufóricos igual que los gritos de Erza.

—¡Juro que lo mataré! —Tomó con fuerza un pedestal de micrófono y lo lanzó hacía una de las puertas, que casi, pero casi da contra Natsu —¡Y ahora resulta que lo alucino! —Se dio vuelta de nuevo hacía la puerta, entrecerró sus ojos —¡Tú jodido cabrón! —Y en un acto de mero reflejo Jellal la sostuvo de los brazos.

—Lamento llegar tarde —Se disculpó Natsu.

—¡The dragon's assassins!, ¡ The dragon's assassins! —Los gritos de los fans hicieron que todos sonrieran.

—Vamos a dar un buen espectáculo, gehe —Gajeel miró hacía Lucy —¿Actúas con nosotros coneja? —Le tendió la mano.

Lucy sonrió.

Del escenario comenzaron a salir los chicos y Lucy, Natsu estaba con su bajo, Gray con su guitarra, Gajeel con sus baquetas y Jellal, bueno, Jellal llevaba una botella de alcohol.

—¡Hey gente! —Natsu se adueñó del micrófono —Aquí a mi lado, les presento a ¡Lucy Heartfilia! —Y los fans gritaron —Una invitada…—Murmuró con una sonrisa. Y las manos de cada uno comenzaron con lo suyo. Las luces del escenario comenzaron en un juego sincronizado.

_Ghost Love Score – Nightwish (Floor Jansen)- ( /watch?v=47e_961OQWE )_

Lucy se adueñó del micrófono.

_We used to swim the same moonlight waters  
Oceans away from the wakeful day_

- my fall will be for you -

Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory

- my fall will be for you -

Into the blue memory

A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be

The child will be born again  
That siren carried him to me  
First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n' loss  


Natsu y Gray estaban en completa sincronización, Bajo y guitarra eléctrica.

Luego de aquello el escenario quedo completamente solo, sin ningún cuerpo, solo estaba la música de fondo. Y luego Gajeel volvió a posicionarse, alentando al público con sus manos, Lucy apareció triunfal. 

_Bring me home or leave me be  
My love in the dark heart of the night  
I have lost the path before me  
The one behind will lead me x2_

Jellal hizo lo suyo con el sintetizador.

_Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangman's noose_

Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day  
I keep on watching us sleep

Relive the old sin of adam and eve  
Of you and me  
Forgive the adoring beast

Lucy hizo un pequeño movimiento de cuerpo al compás de la música, luego grito al público para que la acompañaran.

_Redeem me into childhood  
Show me myself without the shell  
Like the advent of may  
I'll be there when you say  
Time to never hold our love_

- my fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el fuego en el escenario estalló.

…

…

…

Es lo más largo que he escrito en mi jodida vida xDDD Espero que les guste, no planeo hacerlo lago no creo que tenga más de diez capítulos, lo hago solo por diversión, me despido :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declame:**__ Fairy tail no me pertenece. _

The Dragon's Assassins

.

**La impresionante actuación de la semana pasada de The dragon's assassins ha llenado el estadio, por supuesto, el dinero que se recaudó fue donado para los niños con leucemia, compositor y líder de la banda habló momentos después de la actuación;**

—**Nos pareció increíble el momento que tuvimos hace tan solo unas horas, nos encantó como los fans nos han ido apoyando en este difícil camino, y lo que más me agrado, oh… a todos en la banda, fue la buena acogida que tuvieron a Lucy.**

—**¿Qué nos podría decir de ella?**

—**Oh… —Sonríe —Ella tiene potencial, es una muy buena voz, una amiga muy vieja de la banda, así que bueno, no nos incomoda trabajar con ella de momento. Es agradable."**

La televisión se apagó. Lucy avanzó por el pasillo con una sonrisa, una semana había pasado exactamente desde que se subió al escenario con sus viejos amigos, y también, hacía una semana Natsu había enterrado el pequeño cuerpo de su bebé varón en el parque del recuerdo, como también recibió en sus manos a Emily. Avanzó con más rapidez por el pasillo.

—¡Natsu! —Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Siguió avanzando y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación del Dragneel, dudosa colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, dio un suspiro y abrió —¡Nat….—Pero las palabras quedaron en el aire. La habitación estaba en penumbras, pero un rayo de luz se filtraba por el rabillo de la cortina dejando ver la tierna escena que protagonizaban padre e hija. Natsu estaba de espaldas tirado encima de su cama, durmiendo, mientras que la pequeña estaba encima de su estómago, también durmiendo, la respiración de ambos era lenta y sincronizada. Los brazos de Natsu la protegían contra el peligro de que se cayera del plano vientre de él. Una escena conmovedora y hermosa a la vez.

El día había comenzado hace algunas horas en el departamento de Natsu, tomando como consecuencias, las chicas, Erza, Meredy la hija de Jellal, Lucy, Levy y Juvia en el centro comercial mientras que los chicos, Natsu, Gray, Jellal y Gajeel estaban en el departamento del primero.

—¿Sabes lo que es terrible? —Gray quedó mirando a sus amigos —¡Terrible es que Juvia me haya castigado hace dos meses sin tener sexo! —Estaba exasperado, su respiración era acelerada.

—Bueno, Jellal tuvo más de un año sin tener sexo, ¿Cuál es el problema? —Preguntó el pelirosa mientras acomodaba a Emily en sus brazos.

—¡Que ahora estaré 9 meses sin poder tocarla mientras sus tetas crecen y su culo se hace más deseable! —Con un bufido se sentó en el sillón. Los chicos rieron.

—No será lo único que le crecerá —Comentó Gajeel —Además estás hablando de mi hermana exhibicionista —Terminó haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos —Y, recuerda que mañana se licencia.

—Te la has mandado stripper —Comentó con burla Natsu. Mientras alimentaba a la pequeña.

—Esto no es gracioso.

—Bueno chicas, tenemos hasta las ocho de la noche antes de que Natsu y los chicos destruyan el departamento —Comentó Lucy mientras todas las chicas reían.

Comenzaron a avanzar por los grandes pasillos del centro comercial —Lo primero, debemos comprar vestidos para….ugh —Murmuró Erza mientras observaba como la gente se agolpaba alrededor de ellas —Bueno…creo que nuestro plan se fue de una patada en el trasero al vacío, ¡Fiuumm…! —Todos rieron.

—Ya, comprar vestido para mi graduación, y luego a una tienda de maternidad, debo comprar cosas sueltas, tengo muchas cosas…apretadas —Murmuró Juvia mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a Levy y las mejillas de ambas se sonrojaban.

—¿Gray y tú conocen la televisión? —Murmuró con mirada pícara Meredy, mientras se largaba a reír por haber conseguido sonrojarla más de lo que estaba.

—Te mataré —El níveo rostro de Juvia se obscureció.

—¡Ayuda mamá! —Cada vez reía más y se acercó corriendo hacía la mano de Erza mientras la apretaba —Soy muy joven aún, solo tengo ¡Diecisiete años!.

—No creo que a Jellal le guste quedar sin su hija —Volvió a decir Levy.

Pararon algunos minutos para dar saludar a sus fans. Eran personas con buen carisma, el ambiente era bastante ameno, a pesar de que las chicas aun debían comprar la ropa y de maces.

*~*Por otro lado…

—¡Natsu, la bebé! —Un alocado Gajeel gritaba con altos decibeles, mientras corría dentro del departamento en círculos agarrándose el lacio cabello —¡Las chicas nos mataran! —Hablaron todos al mismo tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería el baterista.

Los fans se habían dispersado hacía unos cuantos minutos, gracias a los guardias que habían actuado después de tiempo. Sin que nadie se molestara siguieron con su camino en compras. Juvia por su parte se había comprado un hermoso vestido color negro con azul que se acoplaba a su –de momento- delgada figura.

*~*Por el otro lado…

—¡No la encuentro! —Gritaba un desesperado Jellal, mientras tiraba todo a su paso y dejando todo vuelto arriba.

—¿¡Cómo se les puede perder una bebé de tan solo 1 semana de nacida!? —Espetó Gray desde la cocina.

—¡Ponte ropa! —Secundaron todos.

Levy y Lucy habían ido al supermercado, separándose de momento de las chicas, necesitaban cocteles, para celebrar mañana, después de que Juvia recibiera su título de Enfermera.

*~*Tendrían una gran fiesta...si es que quedaba algún pedazo de departamento.

—¡La cocina se está quemando! —Gritó Natsu al borde del colapso mientras observaba como unas llamas se levantaban sobre la cocina a gas —¡Gajeel has algo! —El pelinegro estaba ayudando a Jellal a encontrar a Emily mientras que Gray aun buscaba su ropa —¡Que alguien haga algo!

—¡Hazlo tú!

Y ahora, solo quedaba la ropa de maternidad, la cual se encontraba en una, grande, grande, pero grande tienda.

—¿¡Dónde está nuestra sobrina!? —Gritaban Jellal, Gray y Gajeel mientras tomaban sus cabellos con frustración y espesas cataratas salían como grandes torrentes por sus ojos, todo aquel show, hizo olvidar a Natsu lo que había pasado hacía tan solo una semana atrás. Solo había que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Y la puerta se había abierto.

Dejando ver a las chicas.

Con una mandíbula de casi un metro.

Y sus ojos echando llamas.

Con un aura de maldad pura como lo era el cabello de Erza.

Todo alrededor de los chicos se había vuelto completamente negro he inexistente. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando recobraron su visión y lucidez de vuelta, todo estaba ordenado – gracias a ellos mismos en su inconsciencia – y Lucy estaba con la pequeña Emily en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo se les fue a perder a una pequeña de 1 semana?, ¿¡CÓMO!? —Los ojos de Erza estaban del mismo color que su cabello, se acercó peligrosamente a ellos —Y tú…Jellal —Introdujo su mano entre sus senos —Te creía el más responsable de esta ¡panda de inútiles! —Y sacó, finalmente un fierro de un grueso que dejaba que decir.

Aquella noche, los chicos, no conocerían la luz del mañana.


End file.
